


Eternally

by kickoffursundayshoes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickoffursundayshoes/pseuds/kickoffursundayshoes
Summary: "You're home. Claude. Or rather... Khalid. The moon that hangs above the ocean, you who churns the tides. Every star in the sky and you shimmer upon us at night. Eternally."I love mr claude fire emblem and realized i never wrote anything for him!!!! maybe i'll do dimitri next-
Kudos: 4





	Eternally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars... They Fall From Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575242) by lilblueorchid. 



Oh, sweet child, you of the moon and stars,

how is it that your dreams have settled in the silt and sand of the ocean floor?

Boy of moon dust and starlight,

of blood and bone and bile,

of sweet-sour tea and pheasant.

What has caused you to _ache_ so badly?

What caused those scars to pour fresh and dark

and to pool beneath your clothes?

_Young one, why do drops of silver fall from your eyes?_

Why does that dulcet, heavy voice quiver so?

Your throat is torn, as if you were drowning…

and _you are_.

Drowning in dreams unrealized,

dreams slipping through your fingers like sand,

cutting deep like glass.

A whirlpool of despair,

of blood-soaked fields,

of arrows broken on bone;

_it’s swallowed you whole,_

hasn’t it?

So you sneak away to a corner of the universe, my star, and _you weep_.

You weep enough to fill the oceans,

to make the rivers overflow,

to cause the lakes to shudder against men’s dams.

Oh, child, what I wouldn’t give to halt those tears of silver stardust,

of golden sun,

of dreams of a bright world being swept away by someone you held close.

This war, this _wretched_ war, is draining you of you, dear boy.

And yet…

_you rise against it all._

You wipe away your tears,

you grit your teeth and

stretch and

face the world as if you aren’t suffocating inside.

As the sea pours into your lungs,

as the salt burns your wounds,

and you stand in the center of it all,

basking in the sunlight.

You close your eyes and tilt your head back,

your shoulders fall,

and your hands unclench,

and _you glow_

like you’re meant to.

You glow, and I smile,

because through all the dried blood caking your face,

through the blisters hidden by your gloves,

you find another person hidden under it all.

You discover that happy child from summers long gone,

the one that would bound through the garden with his mother,

the one that buried himself in the library until his father found him asleep against a stack of novels.

The one with the heart _bleeding_ for his people.

The one you hid away when you left your home for mine.

He was always so quiet inside of you.

Sometimes he would whisper concern for your allies when you showed none.

When you mocked and joked and feasted,

he would muffle his sobs over the new scar blossoming under a classmate’s shirt.

You never seemed to hear him,

though I know you felt it.

I could see the shimmer of silver in your eyes after a battle.

Now,

as you stand before me and smile,

I can see him so clearly it burns into my skin,

and I grin.

_He’s home…_

_You’re_ home.

Claude.

Or rather…

_Khalid._

The moon that hangs above the ocean,

you who churns the tides.

Every star in the sky

and you shimmer upon us at night.

_Eternally._


End file.
